Dan Hibiki Vs. Donut
Dan Hibiki Vs. Donut is Episode 52 of Desert Croc's One Minute Melees. In this episode we see Dan Hibiki from Street Fighter facing off against Donut from Red vs. Blue. Description Two idiots in pink engage in combat! They may be foolish, but one of them is skilled enough to win this fight. Which one is it? The arrogant and clumsy martial artist or the jester of the Red Team? Interlude (Guilty Gear Xrd -REVELATOR- "Sky Should Be High - Boss Theme" Remix) 2 FIGHTERS 60 SECONDS 1 VICTOR ONE MINUTE MELEE Fight Saikyō-ryū Dojo Dan was in his Dojo busy training his pupils until he noticed a person enter the building. Thinking that it was someone who wanted to learn his martial arts, he got excited and greeted his new student. "Hi there!" He said. "Are you ready to master Saikyō, the ultimate fighting style?" "Umm, that's not really what I came here for. I was wondering if you had any elbow grease. I need to buy some!" Dan was confused. He looked up to see a man wearing pink futuristic armor. "I don't sell to other people! Also, what's with that pink armor? What are you, some kind of girl?" Donut was annoyed. "What? you're wearing pink too, you hypocrite!" "At least it isn't armor! Armor is for weaklings, like you!" "I've wasted my time. Screw you and your stupid martial arts!" Donut was leaving the dojo but an infuriated Dan wasn't going let him off that easy. He charged into him and tackled him to the ground. Both tumbled out of the dojo and onto the streets of Hong Kong. After they stopped, they both got up and faced each other. "No one insults my martial arts and gets away with it!" Dan yelled. "Fuck this!" Donut replied. "I'm going to kill you!" IT'S TIME TO UNLEASH THE COMBATANTS! FIGHT! Dan was about to run at Donut but halted his action when he saw Donut pull out an assault rifle and aim it at him. As soon as this happened, Dan ran away like the coward he is and took cover behind a building on a street corner while Donut fired the rifle. "You can't run, nor can you hide!" Donut yelled as he advanced to where Dan disappeared to. Dan did not attempt to escape.He instead waited for Donut to move around the building. Once he did this, Dan puled off a surprise attack and hit Donut with a few punches and kicks before sending him flying back with a Dankukyaku. "This is the power of Saikyō!" Donut ignored Dan. He got back up and threw a couple of frag grenades at Dan, who immediately ran away from them on sight. The grenades exploded, covering the area in smoke. Dan was unable to see where he was, giving Donut the chance to sneak in close and hit Dan with with his gun a number of times. By the time he kicked Dan to the ground, the smoke had cleared. "How do you like me now, huh?" "A true martial artist never gives up!" "So you want to die then! Fair enough!" Donut got out a pistol and fired it at Dan who, at the same time, fired a Gadoken. The slow ball of ki was enough to prevent the bullet from reaching Dan. "Hey! That's cheaing!" "Like using guns is fair!" Dan rolled towards Donut and perfomred a Koryuken to knock him into the air. He then kicked him in midair, sending him back down towards the ground. Donut tumbled away from Dan, losing his guns in the process. Dan landed and gave a thumbs up while smiling. "Hey! Dickhead! I've got a present for ya!" Donut threw a sticky grenade from where he was standing. Dan turned to see what Donut was about to do, only to be hit in the face with the grenade. "Arrgh! What is this!? Get it off!" Dan struggled to pull the grenade off his face but he was too late. The grenade exploded, blowing him to bits. K.O.! "Well that was a waste of my time. Wait a minute... oh no! I'm late for duty! Sarge is going to be mad at me for sure!" Without hesitation, Donut ran back to Red Base as fast as he could. Results THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... DONUT! (Cue theme) Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Desert Croc Category:Joke One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games vs Web Shows' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with Music